The Seven Letters of Joning
by wwill
Summary: Misadventures of a match made in... somewhere. Spring Fic for kamikaze2007!
**AN: This was written for Joos, aka kamikaze2007 for the Spring Fic Exchange for the TDWF! Hope you enjoy it, Joos! Merry... uh... springmas!?**

* * *

Many misadventures have occured in Jo and Lightning's relationship. Some penned with a heavy hand, some extremely lighthearted. But they wouldn't change it for the world. These are their stories. These are their endeavours. Their life stories. The things that made it work. These are tales of a loving are the six letters of Joning. Enjoy!

* * *

J is for Junk,

"Look at all this boring, old, just plain dumb crap." Jo remarked, looking up to her meathead boyfriend. It was a recent hookup. She was helping him move into his own place. "You don't need half of this!"

"Yuh-huh!" Lightning immaturedly yelled back at her. "These are football trophies that the Sha-Lightning won! You can't take away those!"

"Babe. This is a second grade participation award. And it doesn't even say your name on it! It says Ronald Fitzgerald!" Jo protested. She detested awards. Always had. She hated the idea of being ranked and validated by pieces of metal. If it wasn't gold at the Olympics, it frankly wasn't anything special to her. The she-jock glared up at the football player. He looked sadly down, then threw the award to the back into the box. He sighed.

"But, hey! Junk can be fun! Watch this!" He took a soccer ball from the box and proceeded to kick it around. "Oo-oh! Lightning passes the defense! He shoots! He scores!"

Jo rolled her eyes. "You're so immature." She looked up at the box. "This is all trash and toys. You need to let go of the past, dude." She chuckled, patting him on the back.

He picked up the box, looking at it, reminiscing. Most of these items held a lot of memories, a lot of which were as fragile as glass, yet as cherished as gold to him. He frowned. "So... you want me to get rid of all my stuff?"

"Not all of it..." Jo shrugged. "Just... the junk."

"And what's the junk?" Lightning looked puzzled. All of this was special to him in a way. Jo sighed, looking to him.

"I... I guess that is all of it." Jo replied, grimacing. "I'm sorry, Lightning. But you have to admit. A lot of this is just pretty meaningless. Nothing but absolute crap. I get it's important to you. But getting sentimental about objects is like backing a team you know know won't win. You just don't do it. And if you do, you're considered weak in the eyes of competitors. To be honest, if you ask me, you only need necessities."

"But these ARE necessities, Jo! Look! Here's a tape of my first catch... my state football league championship winning award... everything here is special! And I need it!" Lightning frowned.

"C'mon... for me?" Jo smiled, knowing this would manipulate him into doing what she wanted.

"Fine." Lightning sighed.

And with that, he took the entire box from the attic, and put it into the trashcan. The garbage truck came an hour later.

* * *

"Hey, you ok?" Jo patted Lightning on the shoulder.

"Y-Yeah... I mean, I really miss my stuff. Ever since my Mom passed away and all, that was just kinda the last stuff I thought connected to her." Lightning shrugged.

"Wait. It was that important to you?" Jo asked, getting a nod. She immediately opened the door, bolting after the truck. "Get back here!"

Lightning followed her, looking as she was determined to get the truck. She inched closer to it. He could hear things like:

"Stop the truck!"

"Fucking stop!"

"You dick! Stop your vehicle!"

"I demand you halt!"

"Hold it! Wait!"

"Please...?"

"Ugh!"

"I'm... losing... breath...!"

"I can go on forever!"

And eventually, she caught up. Angrily, Jo climbed onto the truck, getting inside, landing on a garbage bag. Lightning caught up. "I'm sorry I made you throw your stuff away!"

"It's okay. You were just tryna help Sha-Lightning." The male smiled. He turned forward to the blades of the truck, slowly eating up trash. "Woah! Look out!"

Jo was busy scavenging for the box. Eventually, she found it. "Got it!" She tried to stand, holding onto a trash bag. She threw the box to Lightning. "Climb out! Make it to the endzone! Get that touchdown!"

Lightning managed to get out. "Okay! Ima pull you out now! Ready?" Lightning grabbed her arm, but failed to pull her up.

"TURN THE BLADES OFF!" Jo shouted in terror, kicking the container. "TURN THEM OFF!"

And sure enough, the driver did. Jo got out, brushing herself off. She smiled to Lightning and they started to walk back home.

"That was crazy!" Lightning smiled, pumping his fists in the air.

"That's gonna be one to tell the k-" Jo stopped herself mid-sentence. "Cool people! Cool. People."

"Oh, like the guys at football practice?" Lightning was oblivious to the fact she was talking about children.

Jo didn't reply. Sure, she wanted kids someday but she couldn't show that she did. They were nineteen and had only been dating for a couple of months! She smiled, thinking about how their kids would be. There would be a boy named Oliver, and he'd be the oldest. He'd be kinda moody, but sweet. He'd go to soccer practice every Tuesday. There'd be Layla, the girly girl. Even if she didn't want to be a girly girl herself, she sure as hell wanted to try and raise one. Then there'd be Everett. She didn't know what she wanted him to be like, but she knew she wanted another boy. Was this normal? Was it conceited?

* * *

O is for Overcomplicating Things.

Lightning was away, but couldn't bear to be without Jo. So, he brought his phone. The following, is a text conversation between a couple.

Hi bb!

Lightning. It's not even been 5 minutes since you've left.

It feels lyk its been ages! LOL

Ugh, loosen up on the text speech?

But it's so ez! LOL

Lightning...

Wat?

I can accept the occasional typos, but you have to put effort into communication.

I'm sorry.

That's better. Where are you even going anyway?

Some lame football thing. I don't even wanna go that much!

But... you love football?

And I also love you! I wanna be with you.

Oh, that's sweet.

Don't you love me too?

I love a lot of things.

Am I one of them?

Sure.

But... aren't you gonna say you love me?

Nope.

Why not?

Because I don't wanna get too caught up in a relationship.

Jo, this is the second year of our relationship!

So...?

Gotta go! The train's coming!

Bye.

And Jo realised. She had hurt him. She just got a lucky break when he cut it short due to his train coming. She wanted to tell him, but once she did, she'd get too affectionate! What was she to do? Would she apologize?

Lightning was hurt. He loved her! He knew he wasn't the greatest boyfriend, but he at least wanted an "I love you" back! He avidly checked his phone on the train.

She thought about it a lot. She reflected. She was devastated, like some one who had just lost a friend. Yet she left it.

* * *

"You're way overcomplicating things." Jo rolled her eyes.

"You didn't say you loved me!" Lightning yelled.

"Well, I do!" Jo protested.

"Then how come you don't just say the words?" Lightning narrowed his eyes.

"I... I... I... I can't. Listen, I like you, a lot in fact! And yes... I do even... you know. But I don't need this in my life right now. I can't trust my feelings." Jo looked away.

"Why not?" Lightning asked.

Jo was silent. She looked ashamed of herself, like a dog after they'd chewed up a pillow. Lightning bit his lip. She just... wasn't ready at all. She loved him. But she couldn't say that. What happened if she said that, then he cut her loose? She had to protect herself.

"I'm ready, Jo. Please." Lightning pleaded.

She gave it some thought. Was she ready? She needed some proof he was ready. She wanted to trust him. She really, truly did. More than anything in the world.

"I... I guess we can try it." Jo smiled. "I..."

She paused, letting a breath out. "I love you."

* * *

N is for Navidad.

Flash forward to a couple years and a bit later, Jo and Lightning had moved in together. Christmas was just around the corner. And by around the corner, I meant in two hours. And Lightning had realised. He forgot to buy Jo a present! He snuck out of bed, having clothes laid out in his drawer ready. He army crawled out of the room after putting on his close. Lucky for him, Jo had had to start using earplugs when she slept, because boy was Lightning a snorer.

He got into the car and drove off into town. Little did he know, Jo was awake the whole time. She foresaw him doing this.

 _Twas the LIGHT(NING) before Christmas,_

 _Yet an athlete was stirring, awake even you could say._

 _The stockings, well... they were half assed at best,_

 _And, well, Santa? He's not_ real.

He drove through town, but nowhere was open. What was he to do? Everywhere was closed due to the holiday. Why couldn't the town, just the one time he needed it come through for him? He needed this. He needed a Christmas miracle.

Meanwhile, Jo was smiling to herself. She loved being the prepare done. Always having a backup plan. Pretending to be mad for a while so Lightning would give her just that extra bit of attention.

 _Not one person was nestled all snug in their bed,_

 _While visions of Jo being upset taunted Lightning's poor head,_

 _And Jo in her jammies, and Lightning in his shirt,_

 _Did... uh... Rhyming is hard, man. Well, Lightning's trying to find an open store, mkay? Damn, this poem shit is way harder than it looks. I guess you could say this won't be one for the books. That was weak. Anyway, back to the Lightning thing!_

Lightning had ran out of luck. He had nothing. Nowhere nearby was open. He drove around town, but no lights were on, nor an open sign to be seen. If only this noble king had a present, for his fair queen. Oh, really?! Now I can rhyme? Really?

Jo smiled to herself, sitting on the sofa and waiting. She then realised... where was her present for him? She had gotten him a jersey, with his name on it, and the number was their anniversary. It was the perfect gift. If only she could find it.

 _You know what? This is my story._

 _No more poems._

 _I'm just gonna do whatever I want here_

 _Damn, Jo and Lightning are in trouble now._

She scrambled.

He dashed.

She ran.

He drove.

She looked.

He gazed.

She yelled in frustration.

He screamed in fear.

She couldn't find her present.

He didn't want to dissapoint her.

She was so angry! How could she have lost this? She was always prepared.

He was so disappointed! How could he have forgot? He was... always kinda forgetful.

Jo ran around the house. "No, no, no! How? Why? Nope! This is complete fucking bullshit!" How could she have lost something she had planned for ages?

Lightning was on his way back, and boy was he ashamed of himself. He loved Jo, and wanted to bring something special. As he neared the driveway, he sighed. "Now Jo's gonna hate me." He drove in. He got out of the car, walking sluggishly inside. Then, once he opened the door, he saw his girlfriend turning the house upside down. "Jo?! What are you doing up?"

"I lost your present..." Jo sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay! I forgot to get you one!" Lightning's face lit up in a childish burst of joy.

"I know, honey. I know." Jo pulled him into an embrace.

 _And so, they went empty handed._

 _But empty handed together._

 _I mean, if you ask me I'd prefer presents, but..._

 _Hey, it's their life, right?_

* * *

I is for I want to ask you something...

It was the big day. Lightning was ready to pop the question. They weren't doing anything fancy. He knew she'd want it that way. He knew what she wanted. But last night, he had a bad dream. He couldn't remember anything but this dialogue...

 _"Lightning, no! I don't love you! If anything, I hate you! You're completely inadequate as a partner, what makes you think I'd marry you? Idiot. This is why you don't talk to anyone but me anymore. I mean, why would I ever love you? You're a meathead! You thought I was a fucking guy!"_

He was nervous. In a good way, of course. Was it in a good way? Was it in a bad way? In his mind, all signs pointed to:

NO.

That he shouldn't do it.

That he shouldn't try.

That he should give up.

That he wasn't made for love.

That he wasn't even nearly adequate enough for Jo. What if she hated him and was just pitying him? What if she said yes, but then never showed up for the wedding? What if she ran away? What if, what if, what if? So many hypotheticals! So many outcomes! Lightning couldn't process it all.

He looked to Jo, who was in the kitchen. "Uh, baby?! Get in here for a second." He didn't have a ring or anything fancy. Since he knew Jo didn't really believe in big, extravagant weddings.

"What?" She walked in, looking to her atheletic boyfriend. She sat down in the chair he gestured her to.

Lightning gulped. He looked to her, as she smiled a little bit, having an idea of what he was about to do.

"Baby, we've been through a lot together. I know the Sha-Lightning isn't the smartest. And I get a little cocky. But this relationship, for me, has been perfect. I've loved every second. The fights, even. It made us stronger. I mean, it's like Coach says. What good is a team without some rivalry every now and again? Our relationship... it is a team. It's just... I love you. I wanna be with you forever. I want to be all old and wrinkly with you! You know, I'll be all like... 'Hey Jo! I'm old!' And you'll be all like... 'Hey Lightning! I know, dingus!" And then I'll hug you and stuff! And I think the best way to do that is..." He got on one knee. "If we... you know. Did the thing! Will you be my husb- Will you be my marry? Nope. That wasn't right. Jo, will you be my wi-"

"Stop rambling, dingus. Of course I will!" She smiled, bringing Lightning into an embrace. "I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

N is for Not waiting any longer.

They eloped. And a year after they eloped, this discussion took place:

"Lightning, I don't wanna wait any longer. I want kids."

"Really? I've always wanted Lil' Lightnings!"

"But, I mean like... now. Like I wanna be pregnant with children."

"Sure!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, as long as we're only having one!"

"What? Pssh. No! I wanted three!"

"But you only have two boobies! What if the first one takes all the milk, then the other two have to have bottle milk and then they get like... the plague or somethin'?"

"Baby... it's a good thing you're pretty."

"Thanks! Think our kid will be pretty?"

"Yes, kids, plural, they will be pretty."

"Yeah, I think our one child will be beautiful.

"Why just one?"

"I was an only child! I had the best life!"

"But imagine this. There would be a boy named Oliver, and he'd be the oldest. Like, he'd be the one I'd be having nine months from now. He'd be kinda moody once he hit the teens, but sweet. He'd go to soccer practice every Tuesday. There'd be Layla, the girly girl. Just to keep the balance. We'll just get her some Barbie bullshit and she'd be pretty. Then, there'd be Everett. I don't know what he'd be like."

"Wow. You've thought about this. You realise you can't choose your kids right down to every detail, right?"

"Debatable. You think that I wasn't trained to be amazing?"

"Whatever. But I'm down for ONE kid and we'll see how we go."

And with that, they... you know... did the thing... with the things... and they put them together... Yeah, that.

* * *

9 months later. Screams can be heard. Then you could hear Jo telling Lightning to 'shut the fuck up' and scream at him that childbirth was a beautiful thing. They didn't get the results of the gender because Lightning forced Jo to take a backseat.

After this, it was announced it was... a girl! They signed the birth certificate. After a little pleading, they settled on Layla Thunder Briggs-Hunter.

* * *

G is for Growing old together.

Decades pass. They're both super old. Layla went off to college. They decided not to have any more kids.

"You know, even though we only had one kid, we did a bang up job." Jo smiled to her grey, balding husband. She kissed him on the cheek.

"True to that." Lightning smiled, chowing down on a t bone steak.

Everytime she looked at him, she fell in love with him all over again. Everytime she felt sad, she looked at him and instantly felt better. He truly loved her.

* * *

They had one life.

They lived it.

They had one chance.

They took it.

They got engaged.

They got married.

Everything they did in their lives with eachother them so happy. She loved him. And he loved her. At first, she wondered how it was possible she could love a meathead like him. Then she realised. How couldn't she?

* * *

They were both in critical condition, dying. But they were happy. Here was the last thing Jo ever said to Layla.

"Don't let anyone discourage you. You're a strong, smart woman, and you can make the earth move. As long as you put in that little extra push. If you're ever challenged, take the challenge. And make it yours. I love you, Layla."

* * *

They passed on. Layla focused on her career and became a lawyer. She met someone and she was happy.

And then they had misadventures. And they were happy. And they got married.

* * *

Every Friday, her and her husband went to their graves and put a flower in between them. They were buried side by side.

* * *

And they carried on the family legacy. They had kids. They passed on. Their kids had kids.

Life was one big circle.

* * *

Jo loved Lightning.

Lightning loved Jo.

Jo wanted kids.

Lightning wanted one kid.

Jo settled for one.

Lightning got what he wanted.

Jo named her Layla.

Lightning was happy.

Jo was happy.

Lightning was dying.

So was Jo.

They knew they would die.

That their last misadventure had occured.

That they would no longer see the light of day.

That they were going soon.

That they wouldn't see Layla's outcomes.

But they stayed optimistic through each obstacle. They didn't care. If life was just a setup for death, they'd tell themself that the journey was the best part of the trip.

Life has it's ups, downs, middle-ish points. Everyone feels down sometimes. But Jo and Lightning went from reality TV losers, to winners of love.

They carried on their legacy. It wasn't how Jo wanted. But she was perfectly happy with the results.

And although they could've easily split at any time, they fought for each other. They protected themselves and each other.

Jo was paranoid at first, but quickly learned. Lightning wouldn't cut her loose. He loved her too much. He cared. Like nobody had ever done for her before.

Lightning was afraid of rejection. But Jo wouldn't do that. She loved him. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

And they loved Layla. With all their hearts.

And they still had their arguments.

And occasional sweet misadventures, which turned into memories.

And it made them better people.

And they shaped their lives. They changed each other. And each, sweet little random occurance brought them to a happy end. Every moment. Would they live it again if they had the chance? Of course. Would they ever change it? Not for the world. They needed each other. And it's weird, really. If one of them decided to never participate in a reality show, they wouldn't have nearly the same future. They'd love different people and make different choices. They'd have different misadventures and arguments. But the way they saw it, they lived their best life.

* * *

One day, their legacy will end. The family name will decease. But it's not about the future. It's about the present.

* * *

And if there truly is a place up there in the sky, they'll be there. And they'd be happy. Together. They'd walk along, thinking about their past and wondering about their future up in Heaven. They'd walk through the clouds, smiling to each other, showing massive displays of affection. And it wouldn't be perfect there. There'd be tears. Anger. Shouting. Accidents. But there'd always be the sweet apologies and forgiveness that made them so much stronger. How would they grow if life was perfect? Or, should I say afterlife? And one day, Layla would be up there too. She'd show them everything she accomplished, and they'd be so proud of their daughter. They know nothing will last forever, but hey. And forever is different for everyone. It's all in the view. That's what I mean about forever, too. For any one of us our forever could end in an hour, or a hundred years from now. You never know for sure, so you'd better make every second count. Make misadventures. Have fun. Do what Jo and Lightning did. Make your legacy. Your mark. Do it. Make your time here count before it runs out. Don't be dying, then realise you forgot to live. Pass life by, before it passes you. Make your decisions wisely but quickly. Some people will tell you to take your time. But don't let them take away your time. And there'll be days where you don't wanna get out of bed. Where you just wanna hit snooze. Believe me, I've been there. Make your own story today. Be your own person. Don't get so caught up in the past, and don't trip on what you're gonna do in the future. Think about now. Have fun with life. Feeling stressed? Don't. There's a light at the end of the tunnel, whatever that is for you. And Jo and Lightning knew that.

J is for Junk.

O is for Overcomplicating Things.

N is for Navidad.

I is for I want to ask you something...

N is for Not waiting any longer.

G is for Growing old together.

And Joning means Jo and Lightning.

Who were in love.

So Joning, conclusively, means love.


End file.
